a daily life of a marine
by littlelunaeve
Summary: by trooper 1987


I was on my chair on guard duty. There were two other Marines and one Firebat. Man, those Firebat suits look awesome, but they are damn heavy. Maybe, one day I will get to be one. The other three troopers on guard duty with me were not paying attention. This is my first guard duty. This is my first real assignment for a REAL base.

Oh, damn it. It's starting to rain. Now it will be even harder to see if anyone's approaching. The scanners should work fine though. BEEP! BEEP! The other guys snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the monitor. I went to the computer and looked the map. Hmm…there's an approaching platoon closing in. I scanned them and it happens to be the 99th Platoon. I thought High Command said they were dead. I alerted the officer on night duty.

He told me to greet them and do the basic procedure. So I did. "99th Platoon, this is Guard Bunker 2. Do you copy?" "Guard Bunker 2-" 99th Platoon, do you read?" "Hey Parker, take a look at this computer. It doesn't seem to want to work." I called out to one of the other Marines. He came and took a look. Then he told me that they were gone. I didn't know what he meant, so he explained to me. He said they were either dead or disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

I called the officer on night duty, which happens to be a young Lieutenant, and he says that these are the times where, he isn't allowed to handle. He told me to stay put while he went to get Colonel Jackson, the guy in charge of this area.

The radio came on with static and all "Guard Bunker 2 do you read? This is Colonel Jackson." "Sir, our scanners have just found the 99th Platoon. The problem is that they disappeared. At least that's what the scanner shows. We can't see that well since of the weather." I replied. After a half minute or so, he replied, "I will be sending out a expedition team. Stay put until the team gets there. Then you are to brief them and send them on. Understood?" "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Alright you guys. We got a job to do here. A squad is going to come here in any minute now. We are to brief them on what we said and send them out to see what's there. Any questions?" I announced. "Yah, I got a question. Why you actin' all in charge when the Corporal here outranks you?" Parker asks. "Too bad you guys weren't watching and alert. I was and I found these guys. You guys don't mind it do you?" That got a little chuckle from them.

"Guard Bunker 2 this is Delta Squad. Do you read?" the radio said. "Delta Squad, this is Guard Bunker 2. Come to bunker door and knock." Then there came a knock. The Firebat opened it and let them come in. It got really crowded now.

We kept the door open since they couldn't all fit in the bunker made for four. I briefed them and let them see the monitor for a while. They left and we kept them talking to us on the radio.

"Ahh." "Delta Squad. Status?" I asked with surprise. "One Marine down. There seems to be some kind of spines or knives coming out of the ground," the squad leader said. Jenkins, the other Marine, said, "It's Lurkers. They evolve from the Hydralisks. And they burrow underground to shoot their spines." I registered that in my mind and said through the radio, "Delta Squad, shoot at the ground. It's Lurkers. They attack from underground!" "Copy that sir…AHHH! Shit. - -"

"What happened?" asked the Corporal. "I think we just lost a whole squad." "Command, this is Guard Bunker," I said through the radio. "This is Command, what happened?" "Sir, we lost Delta Squad. We got Lurkers closing in on us. What are your orders?"

"I am sending tanks with Siege Mode there to shoot at the ground. I want you to count how many you kill. Got it?" "Yes sir!"

"You guys heard. Get your ears ready for some -" BOOM! "For that," I continued. "Hey Johnson, I think you said it too -" BOOM! "Shit, did anyone here count how many the tanks killed?" "I did Private," said the Firebat. "How many?" I asked hoping he had kept count. "Hmm…can't be sure from our position but I saw 5 creatures downed," he replied.

I went the computer and put a direct link to the head tank. "Tank 1, this is Guard Bunker 2. Cease-fire until further notice," I said through the radio. The tanks stopped their fire. The other bunker sent two Marines out and from my bunker, I came out. We, the three Marines, cautiously checked the ground for more Lurkers. I scanned the ground with my portable Bio-Life form scanner. "Negative," said the emotionless computer.

"Sir, I believe the tanks kicked some Lurker butts. No Zerg life forms on scanner. Do you want us to double check it?" I asked command. "Hmm…good work, and yes please double check to be really sure," command said back. "Sir, requesting permission to fire at the ground to be REALLY sure," I said. "Granted," command said back.

All three of us started to shoot and the general area of where we lost saw the Lurkers. "Sir, I think the Zerg are gone now. Do you want us to haul in the corpse of Delta Squad?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Yes, haul them into the medical and I am sending a science team to check the corpse of the Zerg we just killed," command said.

Well, I went back to the bunker where the communicator was ringing. It was a private message, from the colonel to me. He wanted me in his office at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning! I hope I am not in trouble or anything.

* * *

Turned out I wasn't in trouble after all. This was what happened in the colonel's office. "Private, the corporal in Guard Bunker 2 told me that you took charge. Is this information correct?" "Sir, well…I kind of did," I replied thinking I am going to get busted for taking charge when it was the corporal's job.

"How would you like to be a squad leader? I am offering you a promotion from private to Sergeant. What do you say?" he asked with a grin on his face. I was really surprised. I can't believe that I am going to get promoted just for taking control. Now that was awesome. "Yes, I do accept your offer. Do you know who will be in my squad?" I asked while trying to stop my face from smiling.

"Come back at 5:00 PM, and I will give you the details. I still have some other business to attend to and I still have to set up your new squad. Before you leave, tell me, what do you want to name your new squad?" "Well…Jungle Apes would do fine." I replied. "Okay, then. Dismissed."

I went back to Barrack 65. That's my home barrack. I've been there for a long time. I hope I won't have to get transferred out after I become a Sergeant. I started bragging to my friends about being a Sergeant. They didn't really believe me. Oh well. I think there is a drill today


End file.
